You Will Die
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: A voice haunts Mr. L one night, threatening to kill him. Dimentio has to comfort the distraught mechanic.


**Me- Just a short story I wrote when I couldn't get to sleep last night.**

**France- Oh hon hon~ **

**Mr. L- … Sam…**

**Me- Yeah?**

**Mr. L- Why is France here?**

**Me- PFFT, don't question me.**

**Mr. L- … Oh, okay. **

**France- :3**

**Me- ANYways, I had no idea what to put as the genre to this story. It's, like, family, hurt/comfort, mystery, supernatural… ALL MIXED INTO ONE.**

**Mr. L- How is it mystery…?**

**Me- L, WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT QUESTIONING ME.**

**Mr. L- ;~;**

**Me- :3 R&R, READERS~**

Late one night, Mr. L was sleeping peacefully, until…

_"I'm coming for you, Elliot." _

Mr. L twitched in his sleep and rolled over so he was lying on his left side.

_"Your death will be painful."_

L whimpered quietly and rolled over once again, kicking his blankets away as he did so.

_"You can't escape."_

The nightmare-ridden man continued to toss and turn, whimpering the entire time.

_**"Run."**_

At this point, Mr. L snapped awake with a cry of fear. He sat up, shaking like a leaf and looking around cautiously. Feeling vulnerable without his blanket, L slowly reached down and snatched up his blanket, pulling his hand back quickly to avoid being gobbled up by the figments of his imagination that resided under his bed.

Mr. L slowly laid back down, covering his scared, sweating form with the blanket. He nearly yelled out loud when his door suddenly creaked open.

"L? Are you alright?" Dimentio asked, peeking into the room. He had heard L cry out and had come to investigate. He was almost immediately knocked back into the hallway when Mr. L ran at him and tightly hugged his pajama-clad body. Dimentio lost his balance and fell backwards with a dull thud and a quiet 'oof!'.

Mr. L shamelessly began sobbing, burying his face into Dimentio's flat stomach. Dimentio blinked a few times in surprise, and then began rubbing L's back gently.

"Ssh…" Dimentio soothed. He moved his hand to the side of L's face, wincing when he felt how feverish the mechanic was.

"H-He wants me dead," Mr. L stuttered out, looking up at Dimentio with fear-and-fever-glazed eyes. "He's going to kill me."

"Who is?" Dimentio asked softly, fully knowing that L had been hallucinating.

"The… Man…" Mr. L slowly whispered.

"Mr. L, it was just a bad dream," Dimentio assured gently. "You're sick, you were just imagining it."

"But… But…"

"Come on," Dimentio helped Mr. L stand up. "Let's get you back into bed." He led L back into his room and tucked him in. A snap of his fingers and a cold, wet washcloth appeared in his hands. The jester used it to gently dab at L's face.

"Too cold," Mr. L moaned, pushing Dimentio's hand away. Dimentio frowned.

"I need to keep you cool or your fever will get worse," he went to dab at L's face again.

"Nooooooo…" Mr. L groaned loudly. Dimentio sighed a bit.

"Fine," he gave in. "But that means your shirt comes off." Before L could protest further, Dimentio gently eased L's pajama shirt off. He threw it to the side.

"There, at least you'll stay cool that way," he said matter-of-factly.

"… My stomach hurts…" Mr. L suddenly whispered. Dimentio sat down on the edge of the bed and very gently hugged Mr. L. He pulled the sick man up so he was leaning back against his chest. The jester began slowly rubbing his friend's exposed tummy with gentle circular movements.

Eventually, Mr. L's eyes slowly rolled back and his eyelids fluttered shut. He fell into a deep sleep. Dimentio smiled softly and stroked L's soft hair.

"Good night, Elliot…" he whispered into L's ear. "Sweet dreams…"

**Me- :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

**Mr. L- Stop. **

**Me- D:**

**France- *Starts repeatedly hitting Mr. L with a stick* Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack-**

**Dimentio- …**

**Me- DIMMY~ **

**Dimentio- Hi.**

**Mr. L- Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-**

**Me- X3 Anyways, I might HAVE to make more chapters, 'cause that was kinda cliff-hanger-y. Eh, I'll just mark this as complete for now :3 Hope you enjoyed, readers! Please review! :D **


End file.
